1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a technical field of electronics, in particular to an airflow accelerating device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of science and technology and the advancement of the society, electronic apparatuses such as computers, mobile phones and TVs have become an integral part of the people's lives and work. Performance and appearance of the electronic apparatuses have been improved largely, wherein notebook computers have been more and more popular due to advantages such as small volume and less weight, conveniently portable, strong entertaining or the like, and become one necessary part of the people's study and lives. Users can do more and more things, such as performing communication with notebook computers or tablet computers having the communication function, sharing music or videos, watching films, playing games and so on.
Because the electronic apparatus will generate a large amount of heat during the operation, in order to ensure normal operation of electronic devices within the electronic apparatus, it is often to provide a heat dissipating element within the electronic apparatus. Specifically, the electronic apparatus includes heat generating devices (for example, CPU, heat generating elements or the like) which will produce heat when it is working, a heat dissipating element for absorbing the heat and an airflow accelerating device for enhancing airflow speed around the heat dissipating element.
The existing airflow accelerating device usually employs vibration fans or cooling fans. The vibration fan often includes a housing provided with an air outlet and a vibrating plate provided within the housing. When the vibration fan is turned on, the vibrating plate vibrates along up and down directions, thereby accelerating the airflow through the air outlet. In this way, the flowing speed of the air around the heat dissipating element is enhanced, in order to cool the heat generating element.
However, with miniaturization of the electronic apparatus, a size of the airflow accelerating device is decreasing gradually. After such size reduction, due to vibration frequency, the vibrating plate may resonate with the airflow accelerating device per se or the surrounding structures thereof, thereby causing the vibration of the electronic apparatus.
In addition, the current cool fans are mainly rotary blade fans. A minority of the cool fans employed by the electronic apparatus are film vibration fans. The rotary blade fan mainly utilizes centrifugally blowing wind, i.e., the air is blown out from all sides along a radial direction of a rotation plane of the blade. In contrast, the film vibration fan generates wind by the vibration of a thin film in a limited space, and the wind is directed to the heat generating element through the air outlet in a horizontal direction, in order to dissipate the heat. Therefore, the wind produced by the cool fan for dissipating the heat in the electronic apparatus is mainly used to dissipate the heat in the horizontal direction. However, in order to serve for heat sources in a vertical direction, it is necessary to design an external flow channel, for changing the blowing direction of the wind. Thus, the wind is sent to the heat sources or the heat dissipating element. But too much external channels would generate very large system resistance, so that the amount of wind will be reduced. In this case, it causes the insufficient wind sent to the heat sources or the heat dissipating element, thereby resulting in bad effect of dissipating the heat in the electronic apparatus.